Dungeons
Dungeons are areas players go to fight battles against Monsters, gain treasure, and get experience. To get to the dungeon, players must go through a field, and to get to the field players have to enter a combination of three keywords at the Chaos Gate. Many dungeons have a Gott Statue, also called a Beast Statue, which is an area with a treasure chest that contains rare treasures. Gott's always contain three items; one weapon or armor gear, and two sale items. Some dungeons are a separate type of area from fields, which players can enter directly from a Chaos Gate. For many of these dungeons, the goal is to reach the Beast Statue or defeat a boss, though various quests may require other conditions to be met. Dungeons This is a list of all known dungeons in The World. Delta * Δ - Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field - The newbie dungeon! * Δ - Bursting Passed Over Nothingness - Previous home of the Rare Ring. No longer there. * Δ - Bursting Passed Over Sea of Sand - Basic Stonewall Dungeon. * Δ - Bursting Forbidden Aqua Field - The field of Chim Chims. Dungeon behind waterfall. * Δ - Bursting Forbidden Nothingness - Basic Stonewall with hidden treasures. * Δ - Bursting Forbidden Sea of Sand - An extensive maze. * Δ - Boundless Passed Over Gate - Crystal Tavern Dungeon (Dungeon leads to Tavern on Phi Server.) * Δ - Chosen Passed Over Aqua Field - Ivory Shore (Dungeon to North) * Δ - Hidden Hopeless Nothingness - Multi-level Castle Dungeon. * Δ - Burning Her Sea of Sand - Dropped a gag item in the past. Theta * θ - Sinking Silent Nothingness - Used to drop a key needed for a unique area. * θ - Cursed Forbidden Gate - Boss held the key for a unique area. * θ - Sinking Her Hypha - Basic Stonewall Dungeon. Bugged. * θ - Bursting Forbidden Hypha - Dropped a gag item in the past. * θ - Quiet Forbidden Nothingness - The Golden Chim Chim is immortal. * θ - Hidden Silent Aqua Field - Basic Stonewall Dungeon with a keyed Gott. * θ - Sinking Passed Over Aqua Field - Simple Stonewall with plant enemies. Lambda * Λ - Quiet Silent Aqua Field - Guin Taligra (Drops an important item for another dungeon). * Λ - Boundless Hopeless Nothingness - Shinigami Realm. Bugged. * Λ - Quiet Silent Hypha - Vortex Dungeon. * Λ - Chatting Passed Over Nothingness - Basic Meatwall dungeon with multiple floors. * Λ - Cursed Forbidden Nothingness - Dropped a gag item in the past. * Λ - Hidden Silent Gate - There are 4 bosses in one room. Sigma * Σ - Chatting Hopeless Sea of Sand - Basic Brown Stonewall. * Σ - Chosen Her Gate - Basic Gray Stonewall. Gott inside caverns. Omega * Ω - Burning Forbidden Sea of Sand - Crystal Palace (Under heavy renovation). * Ω - Cursed Forbidden Gate - Broken boss drops. Leads to Aura's Room. * Ω - Chosen Her Nothingness - A castle. The Reptilians reign over Omega Server. * Ω - Quiet Hopeless Aqua Field - Dropped a gag item in the past. * Ω - Sinking Forbidden Hypha - Ice-Maze Dungeon. Category:The World 2D